


ABCs of Sefikura

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An alphabetic love poem to my favorite ship.~A is for alpha, like Sephiroth isWith more power than everTo make Cloud his.B is for battling, which never endsPain, blood, and stasisUntil Cloud bends.C is for catharsis and finding peace.Readers may findtheir trauma can ease.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	ABCs of Sefikura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The ABC’s of Harrymort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229735) by [Morebeforethecrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morebeforethecrown/pseuds/Morebeforethecrown). 



A is for alpha, like Sephiroth is  
With more power than ever  
To make Cloud his.

B is for battling, which never ends  
Pain, blood, and stasis  
Until Cloud bends.

C is for catharsis and finding peace.  
Readers may find  
their trauma can ease.

D is for despair, a favorite gift  
But maybe instead  
Sephiroth learns to uplift.

E is for edging, frequently tried.  
Give in and beg  
Or be denied.

F is for friends, who help Cloud out  
With community and love,  
He can conquer doubt.

G is for Genesis, who is quite hot  
With his friendship and flair  
He can add a lot.

H is for Hojo, for convenient plot.  
He can force any kink  
That you suddenly want.

I is for intimacy, beyond the norm.  
With magic and science,  
It can take every form.

J is for jenova who started it all.  
Her influence and power  
puts Cloud under thrall.

K is for Kadaj, the little brother,  
Who in comparison  
makes Cloud look tougher.

L is for late, which my updates may be  
But readers are kind  
As I write for free.

M is for Masamune, which is far too long  
It can only be compared  
To Sephiroth’s dong.

N is for Nibelheim, the core of the game.  
An easy relationship  
Gone up in flame.

O is for obsession, which they both hold.  
Nothing can be done  
To make it go cold.

P is for puppet, which Cloud may be,  
But he’ll try and try  
Until he can be free.

Q is for quit, which Sephiroth won’t.  
It just doesn’t matter  
When Cloud says don’t.

R is for reunion and its dubcon sex.  
Cloud gets no say  
As he’s pulled away.

S is for soulmates, which they often are.  
With a connection so deep  
They will never be far.

T is for time travel to fix it all.  
But it might not work  
And to doom they will fall.

U is for underwear, bright and bold.  
New experiences await  
If Cloud does as he’s told.

V is for voyeur as we read a new fic.  
There’s something magnetic  
No matter your pick.

W is for whump, which hurts so loud.  
And all I can say  
Is poor, poor Cloud.

X if for Xenophilia and fun expression.  
So many new limbs  
And types of insertion.

Y is for yikes as I watch the horror,  
But there’s something so great  
That makes me want more.

Z is for Zack, the wonderful friend.  
Who brings good cheer  
No matter his end.


End file.
